


Let's be together&whole.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [14]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: This work is inspired.





	Let's be together&whole.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
At late night,Tyler takes out his smart phone and decides to call Josh.It's still a little bit cold outside,he thought as sniffed.Snuggling in the covers,he shakes his head,brightens everything around him with that little thing holding on his hand as well.  
"Hey Josh."Said him with shaky body,his mind is filled with sticky thoughts right now."I-I wanna tell you something."Actually,he's not sure about this,not at all.But it's time to face all of it,'cause the pain...It's just too much,too much for him to handle."Look,um...I like you.And I like hanging out with you...and everything.But I uh...I can't let this go on any further."He stopped for a while to bite back the tears,and then went on,"Because-Because I-I don't want to hurt you..."  
"...Tyler."The gentle voice appears from the receiver as Josh spoke,Tyler felt the warmth he gave some how.So he smiles,and finally relaxes himself.  
"I know you don't wanna hurt me,but..."Took a deep breath,Josh continued,"Love just hurts."  
Shocked,two rows of tears ran down from Tyler's eyes.He bites his lips,doesn't know what to say all of a sudden.However,he recovered from all the emotions after a long while passed.Then he closed his eyes softly,and started to answer the other man with a wide grin.  
"Yeah,I guess you're right."Tyler spoke as he sniffed again,"I love you,Josh."And now his chest falls because he releases a breath,he also gains enough courage to confess at last.  
"I love you too,Ty."Laughing quietly,Josh keeps on going,"I'll come over at next Friday,okay?"  
"Okay."Said Tyler hang up and laid down,he knows it clear that it's all gonna be better than ever.  
_And now_ , _he isn't petrified anymore_.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
